


Tear In Our Hearts

by meowmixgirl



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Based on a Twenty One Pilots Song, College Student Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Depressed Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Domestic Violence, Drunk Eren Yeager, Drunk Mikasa, Drunk Shenanigans, Eren and Mikasa are best friends, F/M, Family Issues, Happy Ending, High School Student Eren Yeager, Kenny Ackerman Being an Asshole, Little bit transcendental ngl, M/M, Mikasa Ackerman & Levi Are Siblings, My First Fanfic, One Shot, One-Sided Mikasa Ackerman/Jean Kirstein, Three shot? Idk, Written in like a day, don't judge me pls, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 10:40:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10660875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meowmixgirl/pseuds/meowmixgirl
Summary: My first one-shot (that's actually a three-shot??) about Loner Levi who is protective of his sister Mikasa who is Saviour Eren's best friend who faces off against Asshole KennyEnjoy :')





	1. Chapter 1

**~ Prologue ~**

 

Sometimes you can know a person; know of them, talk about them, see them from a distance.  You think you know them, how they are, what they do but you don't and here's the kicker:  you don't _know_ that you don't know.  Nevertheless, there comes are point of... enlightenment, wherein you notice this person, perhaps for the first time.  Calling it an emotional awakening is a bit much but that's pretty much what it is.  This will probably make more sense later.

For instance, Eren Jaeger knows about his best friend Mikasa's mysterious older brother.  He acknowledges his existence, Mikasa mentions him at least once a day in passing and Eren simply takes her word for it; that her older brother keeps to himself in his room and that Eren shouldn't feel too bad if he ignores him because _he ignores everyone_.  

 

The first time he saw him he was in Mikasa's backyard at the ripe young age of 10.  Too young to question but not too old to wonder, the two were cloud-gazing.  They did this almost every afternoon and something so habitual would probably get boring for any other pair of friends but not these two.  They were joined at the hip.  Eren liked to pretend that he saved Mikasa from her loneliness because she had no friends, to which Mikasa argues that she saved Eren from getting himself kicked out due to his constant fighting with Jean.  Me?  I'd like to say that these two had a magnificent meeting, one they write about in fairytales, fueled by childish innocence worth coveting but this is not the case.  What these two say is true.  Their perspectives differ as do their entire personalities but they were like salt and pepper, sugar and spice and a match not made in heaven but made in life.  They disagreed more than they would like to admit, too, however this only served to bring them even closer together.    
  
Anyway, back to these stupid clouds.  It was when Mikasa pointed out a bunny looking one that Eren followed her ruler-like arm a bit too far and rolled his eyes to the back of his head.  Dizzy, stars spinning about his vision, Mikasa laughed as she rolled about the yard.  Eren frowned.  "That's not funny, Mika," as he scrubbed his eyes with his fingers.   In his attempt to look for that wretched bunny, he spotted a figure in the attic.  He didn't even know they _had_ an attic until now.  A bit creepy if you ask me but nonetheless Eren wasn't afraid, he'd yet to learn the feeling of real fear.  He just stared, his mouth parted slightly and his eyes ever wider as Mikasa's older-brother smiled back softly before releasing his hold on the curtain and drawing back from the window.

Like I said, Eren now knew of Levi.  Or at least he thought he did.  He saw him from time to time, always looking out that window.  Sometimes he would smile back at Eren but other times... he was blank, sad, bored.  Obtuse as always, Eren simply asked outright why Mikasa's brother never came out of his room.   He remembered how she'd looked down, her hair shielding her face as she muttered something about school work and wanting to be alone.

Eren simply took her word for it again because why would Mikasa lie?  What would she have to hide?  At the time, this little sprout's peanut-sized brain never questioned it.  The sky was blue, the grass was green and Mikasa's brother was, simply put,  _mysterious_. 

 

It wasn't long before Levi became a figment, a phantom.  As Mikasa and Eren progressed to middle school and then their first year of high school, Levi was in his last.  Eren paid no mind to him as he passed by in the corridors, the same black hoodie keeping to itself along the wall.  He paid him no mind as he heard the odd creak and rattle above Mikasa's living room ceiling, knowing that  _he_ was up there and that it was fine because he's  _always_ been up there.  He paid him no mind when he heard the scuffle of another brawl between him and some brawny senior.  He paid him no mind when he didn't fight back.

Now, this wasn't because Eren didn't notice anything.  Sure, he noticed.  He noticed that Levi was a loner, kept to himself and liked to rebel and get into fights to cause trouble.  That's how it's always been so why would he think anything more of it?  Provided with a few comments from teachers and Mikasa about Levi, his mind filled in the gaps.  He got into fights because he was troublesome.  He kept to himself because he didn't like other people.  He wore black because he'd always worn black and Eren never questioned it because it all made sense.  

Eren never truly noticed Levi until the weekend before Spring break.

 

**~ End of Prologue ~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so this kind of ran away from me and I ended up writing things I never thought about so like idk this thing has a mind of it's own but the next part is when the action shall take place ((i think))
> 
> also no editing again lol sorry

The Ackerman's lived together in a fairly moderate house that wasn't so expensive it was off-putting but also not so run down that you were afraid to tread on every second floor board for fear of falling through it. Eren liked their house, having spent half his childhood in it. It was white-panelled and ornate but definitely not overly decorated. Eren was a simple man but when it came to architecture he fawned all over it.

Eren's formula failed.  Doctor Father + Baker Mother = Domestically Gifted Surgeon. Not a Pop-Tarts and Ramen Wannabee Architect. Like almost every other kid in this town, he pretended not to care what his parents thought of his pipe dream and was adamant that it was not, in fact, a pipe dream.

Most afternoons were spent in his Mother's bakery and you could usually find good old Waldo over there in the corner pretending not to stick her finger in the sticky bun icing. Eren worked alongside his mother, wrapping pastries and looking after individual sales whilst Carla watched over the ovens. If he wasn't there, he was up in Mikasa's treehouse in the back corner of her yard.

To call it treehouse was perhaps a bit generous. Maybe a treeplatform. It was an old rotten piece of board jammed in the centre of a large, fruitless mango tree. There were holes and bugs and other crawly things but to them is was Paradise Island. They'd tried attaching a swing to one of the bows a few years ago but to no avail. The rope simply hung there now, a battered stick at the tail. It worked, sure, for the three seconds before you fell flat on your ass. It was almost impossible for Eren to stay on for long and whilst Mikasa managed it for a few minutes at a time she opted to accompany a sulking Eren up in the tree during the majority of their times up there.

 

On this Friday afternoon, however, it was too windy to hang out up there. The whole thing was swaying and leaves whipped around in the grey haze of the storm. It had come on suddenly and after a call to his mother, Carla had advised him to stay at Mikasa's house for the night. She knew they were just friends and he'd stayed over many times. So much so that he even had his own cabinet in Mikasa's cupboard full of spare toiletries and clothes.

A sigh from the couch brought Eren's attention to Mikasa as he put the phone back on the hook. He wades closer, "what's up, Mika? You don't want me to stay?" He waggled his eyebrows as he said it and she knew he was joking.

"No, you dummy. Here." She passes him her phone and he brings it closer to his face, peering at the screen. It was one of Jean's many posts, a picture of him mid-jump from a cliff. The caption read: first day of Spring Break!!! A series of emoticons followed much to Eren's annoyance.

"Yeah, yeah. Whoopdeedoo. He's going to get himself killed one day. You know that, right?" He tosses her back the phone as he walks round the couch to plant himself next to her curled form.

"Yeah, I know but it still sucks."

Eren frowns at that. "Look, I don't know what you see in that fucking mule but you're clearly hung up over him so just ask him out already? It's spring break, plenty of time to hang out."

Mikasa gives him a flat expression, probably not impressed with his description of her crush. "Yes, thank you, for your guidance Yoda but I don't need it. I just need to be distracted." She sighs again and slumps over even further into the couch.

Eren's eyes sparkled as another one of his stupid ideas pops into his head. "Hey, how about we raid your Uncle's cupboard and get smashed, yeah?" He expected the same answer. A snort, a laugh and a "yeah, right, Eren." This time, however, Mikasa pulled herself to her knees and sat back, her eyes glazing for a minute before she turned to Eren.

"Fuck it, let's do it." Eren howls with pleasure as he lurches from the couch sending it sprawling back a foot as he runs about the house. Cheering and screaming that Mikasa has finally broken free of her principles. This then turned into a very lively reproduction of Queen's "Break Free" in Eren's usual bravado style.

 

An hour later saw the two teens plastered against the kitchen cupboards, eyes wide as they discussed the two theories of the universe. Note: this was the most sensible discussion they'd had so far as it didn't involve drunk texting or stripping.

"Wait, but like... if it's getting bigger and then it snaps and starts to fold in on itself... doesn't that mean I'd be getting smaller?" Eren blathers deliriously, his third glass of a 50/50 pour of Bourbon and Coke in his hand.

"Noooooooo," Mikasa moans. "It would mean we're going back in ttttiiiimmmmeeeee, dude.  Remember, Superman?" At this point Eren couldn't tell who'd had more to drink.

"Wait, wait... wait, Mikasa. Oh my God. What if time  _is_ going backwards and I'm speaking backwards right now but I can't tell that it's backwards because backwards is  _forwards_ _?_ "  There was a small beat of silence and then the pair erupted in cackling laughter, tears streaming down their cheeks in glee.

 

Then, a cool voice breaks their jovial mood.  "What the fuck are you idiots doing?"

Eren stops and looks up at the pointed gaze Levi is giving him from behind the kitchen bench.  Mikasa folds her lips in an attempt to stop laughing whilst Eren tries to master telepathy, his eyes widening towards her and flicking up at Levi.  Oh, if looks could kill.

Levi waited, his eyes tired.  Maybe they woke him up? Eren didn't even know he was here which is stupid.  Of course he was.

Eren fumbles for a moment before opening his mouth.  "Uhhhmmm, nothing?  Normal, cool, good."  He plasters a goofy smile across his face in an attempt at sobriety which fails miserably.

Levi sighs, looking at Mikasa now stifling giggles on the floor.  "I'm not even going to ask how much you've had to drink."  He looks to Eren who seems to be the saner of the two and beckons him with a flick of his chin.  "Come on, help me get her into bed."

Eren nods like an idiot and crawls over to Mikasa.  Between the two of them they manage to get her up, in bed and tucked in with the lights out in under 15 minutes.  Mikasa's constant mumblings of Kenny, that he's going to get mad and kick her out made things difficult.  There were a few tears and wails as the two males tossed her onto the bed, Levi getting her shoes as Eren took off her jacket.

 

Now the two were flopped on the couch.  Eren still had a sufficient numbing buzz going and had about 75% control over his body.  However, he definitely had enough brain power to wonder why the hell Levi was sitting with him.

"Why're yoostill 'ere, yoogan go if you want."  The comment came out low and slightly slurred.  Okay, very slurred.  As Levi so pointed out.

"Jesus, Eren.  What are you, fifteen?"

Eren turned to look at him, his head lolling on the back of the couch, his hair brushing against Levi's hand nestled in the space between the wall.  "Actually, I'm sixteen."  Eren's face scrunched up, "I think."

Levi chuckled lightly, suprising Eren.  This was probably the longest conversation they'd ever had.  It wasn't like Levi told him to go away, more that whenever Eren looked at him over his shoulder as Mikasa prattled on about study notes as they camped out in the living room for the multitude of exams they had, Levi would simply stare a little longer than necessary and then walk away saying nothing.  Whenever Eren saw him through his window from the treehouse as he studied at his desk, they would make eyes for a moment before Levi yanked the curtain shut.

He realised Levi was speaking now and made a conscious effort to tune in.

"...sure you don't drink too much, you're brains small enough as it is."

Eren brought his arm around in an attempt to slap at Levi but instead it fell limply against his chest.  "That's meeeaaaannnnn, Levi."

Levi was still and silent, slightly frozen however Eren continued unaware.  Levi was always quiet.

Eren started to feel his eyes get heavy and before he knew it he was rolling over and curling in against Levi's side, his arm sliding down and tightening around his waist.  The sleepy teen hummed happily, "so warm".

Levi swallowed thickly, his palm hovering above Eren's back.   _He's drunk_ , he reasoned.   _He won't remember any of this._  His arm settled softly against Eren's shoulder and his fingers drew patterns on his shirt.

Eren's breathing still hadn't evened out so Levi knew he wasn't asleep yet.  He was proven right when Eren suddenly began shaking with laughter against his side.

"What's so funny, punk?" Levi asked, irritated, his hand stilling.

Eren peered up at him, his neck twisting at an awkward angle.  "It's just... you're so cold and....  _weird_ , Levi, you're so weird.  Do you know that?  but you're so warm so it's okay, I promise." 

Levi, in the middle of rearranging this deranged child next to him so that he wouldn't be in a world of pain tomorrow, stopped at that.  "Yes, I know, Eren," he murmured.

Eren hummed again, his head now on Levi's shoulder as he gazed up at his human bed.  The fog in his head cleared quickly as he focused on the silver eyes in front of him, staring into his very being.  If Levi's eyes were the storm, Eren's were the calm after it - a rejuvenating mixture of green pasture and golden sun.  

Levi's eyes widened and Eren blinked owlishly as he turned away from him, his hair shielding his eyes just like Mikasa's did.  He said nothing as Eren continued to frown in confusion.  Then, as quickly as the flame had been snuffed out, it was lit again inside Eren.  The fire blazing bright in his eyes with renewed determination, he brought his hand up and guided Levi to his lips, his eyelashes fluttering closed as Levi let himself fall into Eren's embrace.

They kissed lazily, mouths sliding over one another, breaths hot.  Hands lit fiery trails as they slowly slid up each others chests, thighs were bent, brought up, limbs becoming a pretzel-ed mess as the two teens entwined in a passionate haze.  Hips ground deeply into each other and they parted then, panting heavily, foreheads pressed together in an attempt to regain some semblance of composure.

"Wow," Eren breathed between gasps.  Levi released a tortured gasp when Eren tightened his legs around Levi's own, bringing their hips together.  "Eren, we can't."

Levi's eyes are furrowed and Eren kisses him again, lingering.  Levi pulls back with a small gasp, his voice firmer.  "Eren, I-."  Eren peppers his neck with small suckling kisses, making his way down to Levi's open v-neck, the smell of Bourbon radiating from the both of them now. "Please, Eren, you have to listen-"

Eren hushes him, his hands sliding underneath his shirt.  He gets it halfway, "why not, Levi? What's wrong-" Eren stops, his hands splayed across a large purple bruise on Levi's waist.  Levi droops his head at Eren's sharp intake of breath.  "Levi?!"

It's when Levi is stuttering, trying to answer his unspoken question that their sphere of passion freezes over, becoming an icy, snow globe prison.  They were trapped, frozen as a large shadow grew bigger at the front door and three booming knocks pounded against it, shattering their glass bubble.


	3. Chapter 3

Levi freezes above Eren, paralysed with fear.  Eren notices the subtle clench of his jaw and the tremors now wracking his body.  Levi's shirt is still tightly clenched in Eren's fist and as he loosens his grip he smooths his shirt back down.  

It could have easily been from one of his many fights at school but something in the back of Eren's mind told him that whoever was standing behind that door was responsible for Levi's bruise... and Eren knew exactly who it was.  Uncle-fucking-Kenny.

Eren knew of him, talked about him, saw him from a distance every few months or so.  He was nice, took in Mikasa and Levi when their parents died.  Even moved three states over just to be with them when it was still raw about six years ago.  No one talks about it really, the accident.  It's not my place to comment on it either.  It's a story for another time, perhaps.

For the past few years he's checked in every few weeks or so but it's been months since his last visit.  Mikasa mentioned he was coming home for the break a few days ago but Eren didn't think he was here already.  There was no evidence for it, no bags by the door and the spare room was shut but that bruise... that bruise was fresh.

 

The banging continues, made worse by the backdrop of the heavy downpour and lightning strikes.  Eren makes to move out from underneath the statuesque Levi which snaps him back to reality.  Levi pulls Eren towards him, hauling them both off the couch and ushering him into the hall.  "Eren, I need you to go and lock Mikasa's door and then hide in the bathroom, okay?  Can you do that?"

Eren is dazed, his eyes glazed over as he tries to process Levi's words.  

More banging.

Levi snaps his fingers in front of Eren's face until they make eye contact. "Eren," he urges, "can you do that for me?"  Eren nods quickly and Levi shoves him away gently before pivoting towards the door, his shoulders rising and falling sharply.

 

Eren steps backwards, watching Levi make his way towards the door, then turns the corner to Mikasa's room.  He flips the lock and hears the front door function much the same way simultaneously.  He creeps forward, peering around the corner to see Levi standing beside the door next to a tall, dripping wet Kenny.

He doesn't know whether it's because he's just seen Levi's bruise, bringing with it a multitude of other truths he wasn't sure he was ready to acknowledge yet, or if it was the sheer aura of violent dominance that surrounded the head Ackerman... but Eren was truly fearful.  Of what he wasn't sure because for what reason would Kenny need to get violent?  The Kenny he knew was friendly and welcoming, always offering Eren things and stopping by the bakery whenever he was in town.  Why would Kenny hurt him for being there, why would he hurt Levi?  Has he hurt Mikasa too?  

That last thought had him absolutely seething.  He wouldn't fucking dare.

 

Eren wasn't built like a titan but he wasn't a pathetic string bean either.  He could defend himself if need be and knew how to use household objects as weapons.  He'd seen enough horror films to know what  _not_ to do, which was to move forward towards the front door, down the hall to hide in the bathroom.  It was better to wait, listen to their conversation and intervene if necessary because from the looks of it... Levi had no intention of fighting back.

His shoulders were slumped over, defeated almost.  Eren couldn't bear to watch.  Kenny was shrugging out of his jacket, grumbling about the weather.  When he finished, he turned towards Levi.

"Well, don't just stand there boy.  Clean this shit up!  Fucking useless."  Eren thought he saw saliva spray from Kenny's mouth as he exploded with pure hatred at Levi.  Levi remained silent as he dropped to a squat at Kenny's feet, as if he knew to fight was pointless.  As if he knew something Eren didn't; that something was coming.  It was as he was reaching to scoop up the wet clothes that Kenny struck.  Two strong kicks from a steel-capped boot made their way hard into Levi's ribs.

Levi collapsed on his side next to couch and Eren gasped as Levi wheezed through the pain.  Kenny was stalking away towards the kitchen and Eren knew he had to act now.  Now or never.  He couldn't have stopped himself if he tried.  It was pure instinct that had him sneaking into living room and crawling towards Levi's slumped form.

 

Levi looked up to him, his eyes widening in fear.  Eren brought a finger to his lips and gripped Levi beneath his shoulders, hauling him up against the closest wall in one swift movement.

From the pale, talc tone of his face grimaced in pain, Eren knew that it was likely Kenny had broken at least one of his ribs.  Eren's mouth set into a hard line as he craned his neck to see Kenny rummaging through the bottom of the fridge.

His eyes flicked back to Levi, clutching his chest and struggling to breath evenly.  He wasn't sure what possessed him to do it but Eren leaned in and pressed a small kiss to Levi's forehead, savouring the quiet between them until it was broken by Levi himself.

"Er-en, run- no," Levi's ragged, whispered pleas fell on deaf ears as Eren rose above him.  He stepped forward quietly, feeling underneath the breakfast bar for the aluminium bat he left there last weekend.  He was merely a few feet from Kenny, only the bench separating them.  Eren stalked forward, around the bench, with pure determination as he raised his bat.

 

He was right behind him now.  His shadow looming over Kenny.  He brought the bat down hard towards Kenny's back but- 

If only Kenny had turned a second later.  The bat made contact with his shoulder as he spun around, the thump oddly quiet, muted by the tempestuous wind outside.  The windows were rattling but none more violent than the shaking Kenny in front of Eren, his face purely malevolent.  Eren knew better than to drop the bat, his only defense, and tightened his grip, taking a few steps backwards.

"You.  Fucking.  Brat!"  Kenny erupted into screams as he lunged at Eren, hands grabbing at anything he could reach.  Eren darted for the living room, attempting to get over the couch and put some distance between them.  He bounded across the leather and landed without a hitch, both hands griping the bat, feet planted firmly.

 

Kenny appeared in the junction between the living room and the kitchen.   _Hadn't he followed me?_ Kenny's smile looked as if the corners of his lips were pulled up by strings and it sent shivers down Eren's spine.  It was when Kenny began slowly stalking around the couch that Eren noticed a gleam of silver in his hand.   _The fucking knife block.  Shit._  Eren knew he had to end this quickly as his eyes flicked over to Levi's too-still figure curled against the far wall between the two fighters.

He knew he didn't have much of an advantage.  His speed and agility perhaps but this was _Kenny_.  The same Kenny who told Eren of his days as a linebacker in highschool and his tales of victory against many of the city's underbelly ringleaders.  

"You're gonna fuckin' die if you try to fight me, boy."  Kenny spoke through his teeth, his greasy tendrils of hair swaying as he rounded the couch further towards Eren.  Eren countered, stepping back, careful of the single step that encircled the living room making the whole space a foot lower.

Eren tried a new tactic.  "Kenny, put the fucking knife down."

Kenny simply laughed but it was course and short.  Then he moved.

 

Eren scrambled back away from the knife, swinging his bat wildly.  All the while, Kenny was pushing him closer and closer to the step.  Eren raised his leg, trying to get the higher ground but he was closer than he thought, his heel slipping past the lip of the step, causing him to slam back against it.  Eren cried out, with all his weight behind the fall the step no doubt bruised his back.  

Kenny used this opportunity to his advantage, jamming his hand against Eren's forearm and squeezing.  Hard.  Eren couldn't help but scream, let go of the bat and look up in shock at Kenny's face looming above his.  His arm was raised, poised to drive the 12 inch knife straight into Eren's chest.  As the knife came down, something crashed into Kenny throwing his aim off.  The knife planted straight into Eren's shoulder and he screamed, the pain radiating down his entire arm.

He was vaguely aware of commotion to his left.  Shouts, a bludgeoning crack, silence.  A door rattling. There was a hollow metallic clatter as the bat fell to the ground and then Levi's face was in front of him, blurring in and out of focus. 

"Ere-n..."

Pressure against his waist, he heard sirens but they were faint, growing softer as his vision swirled.  

"S-stay... aw-ake, Eren," Levi was struggling to do the same, his voice cracking.

Someone was screaming, banging against a door.   _Mikasa_.  She must have called the ambulance.

Any other day Eren would have laughed at the idea of Mikasa being locked in her own room but now was not one of those days.  He was glad she was safe, they all were.  Levi must've punctured a lung from the way he was sagging and Eren worried he may pass out.

 

I wish I could tell you that something passed between them, an unforgettable spark, that romantic words were said... perhaps a love confession but that would be the fairytale ending no one asked for.

"L-Levi..."

"Yeah?"  
  
" _This fucking_ _hurts_ ," Eren grunted.  Levi stared at him in wonder and slumped his head against Eren's abdomen.  The sirens were growing louder and as Eren stroked his hair, Levi smiled softly, his breathing audibly getting heavier.  They'd be okay, he was sure of it.  

Sure, Levi could barely breathe from the collapsed lung and three broken ribs, Eren was losing as much consciousness as he was losing blood and Mikasa was losing nearly as much of her sanity locked inside her room... but they would be okay.  There were tears in their hearts, some raw and bleeding and others scarred and mangled... but together they were on the road to recovery and as the sirens heralding their saviours drew closer, so too did the bonds between them.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wooo hoo!!!!!! I started writing this fic at 10AM and it is now 11:30PM.
> 
> It's not perfect, there are plenty of issues I'm sure but I'm damn proud I finished something so like.... kudos for that maybe???
> 
> My tumblr is @titansaremytrigger and I hope you guys are willing to send me prompts cause I'd love to practice my writing by answering with drabbles! 
> 
> And lastly, thank you for reading!


End file.
